The Swan Princess
by HyogasLadySwan
Summary: This story takes place after Episode 26. What if Ahiru, like Rue, had originally been a girl and had been changed into a duck as a child by Drosselmeyer and forgot who she was? Ahiru x Fakir.
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

**The Swan Princess**

By HyogasLadySwan

Genre: Romance

Category: Princess Tutu

Pairing: Ahiru and Fakir

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu if I did the second season would have ended better then it did ;

AN: This story was partially inspired by the 1994 movie "The Swan Princess" (well duh). This is the first fan fic I have written in seven years. I use to write a lot of crossovers, but I haven't been really writing any of my stories down until now, so since this is my first fic in a while, I would prefer to have no flamers, eventually they will be okay, once I get back in the swing of writing. Read AN at the end for update details!

Prologue – Once Upon A Time . . .

_Once upon a time there was a little girl who loved birds. She loved birds so much; she wished she could just fly away with them. One day while wondering out in the woods, she came upon a wizard who could see into her heart and granted her a wish and turned her into a duckling, which would one day turn into a beautiful swan. The young Maiden at first was happy, but she found that she was unable to fly away._

_Unbeknownst to the girl another spell placed on her home town prevented her from leaving. Unable to fly freely the girl begged the wizard to turn her back. The witch laughed and declared that the girl could only change back, when the one she loved made a vow of unconditional love to her. Until then she would remain a duck forever and her tragedy amused the wizard._

_The girl did not know that the man was not really a wizard but the man she had heard about only in bed time stories her parents had told her. He was the story spinner, who could bring his stories to life. However, he had been so evil that the people of the village chopped off his hands so he could never write again. Unable to write with ink, the man continued to write using his own blood for ink. The story he wrote was a story that allowed him to continue his story even after death. His story continued with the entire village as his characters, and the little duck, having been given this gift by the story teller, had unknowing changed her roll in the story forever._

_Still in duck form and unable to talk, she watched her family everyday, as the mourned their missing daughter._

_One day the town became overrun with ravens. The poor little duck could only hide and watch helplessly as the ravens attacked and killed her family. As she flew away terrified and filled with grief, she noticed that the ravens all seemed to be heading in the same direction. She followed them and watched as they attacked a young boy. The duck had known the young boy when she was a girl. He was mean to her, always calling her names and picking on her, but she felt sorry for him as he to, lost his family to the ravens. Still the duck wondered why all the ravens had chosen to attack him at the same time. Unable to bear it any longer the duck flew into the woods._

_With nothing to tie her to the human world anymore, the little duck found a small lake and with each passing day became more like a duck and could recall less of being a human, until nothing remained of her human life. The only trace that she had once been human was her ability to feel, to love, and to hurt._

_The story spinner continued to watch the girl as she began to forget herself all together. He smiled, it was just as he planned, and for what good was a perfect heroine? There would be no happy ending for the duck, for she was now nothing more then a duck . . ._

_. . . and who could ever truly love a duck?_

AN: I will update this once I get 1 review. I just don't want to be writing this in vain if no one is reading it, I already have the next chapter done, so once I get that one review, I will post chapter 1. If possible the more review the better though! .

Thanx,

HyogasLadySwan


	2. Chapter 1: Wish By The Light of the Full

**The Swan Princess**

By HyogasLadySwan

Genre: Romance

Category: Princess Tutu

Pairing: Ahiru and Fakir

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu if I did the second season would have ended better then it did ;

Chapter 01 – Wish By The Light of the Full Moon

It was another beautiful summer day out. That meant that school was out for the summer and Fakir could spend more time at the lake with Ahiru. Fakir looked up at the sky. It was going to be a beautiful summer night. A Perfect night for a campout by the lake, with a big beautiful full moon in the night sky. Fakir imagined the sight of the full moon touching the lake.

"QUACK!"

"Gwaaa!" Fakir opened his eyes and was startled by the little yellow duck glaring at him only inches from his face.

"QUACK! QUACK!" _"Are you paying attention to me you dum dum head!"_

"Huh? Oh, did you want something Ahiru?"

"Quack . . ." _"Never mind . . ." _sighed Ahiru.

"Hey Ahiru? How would you like it if I camped out here tonight? There is suppose to be a full moon tonight and I bet it would look pretty cool here at the lake. Last time I camped down here, it was a new moon, so it was pretty dark, remember?"

"Quack!" _"That sounds fun!"_

Ahiru was blushing. Fakir had come back later in the evening with a small tent and some food and set himself up next to the lake. He had picked Ahiru up, sat down, and leaned against the big oak tree. Ahiru was blushing now because, Fakir had fallen asleep at some point and was clutching her tightly to his chest.

'_Oh . . . he smells so good. I wish I could be human again, even if it was only for one night.'_ Next thing she knew, she her face was getting closer to Fakir's. _'Oh my God! I am going to kiss him! But why? I can't stop myself!'_

Fakir felt something soft pressed against his lips. It felt like someone was kissing him. Was it Ahiru? No, that was impossible, not only would she never do that, she was a duck and this didn't feel like a duck's bill. Fakir opened his eyes and met with a familiar pair of deep blue ones.

Ahiru blinked back at Fakir. She was kissing him! He was probably going to get really mad at her now. But she could help but think how much she liked it. She moved away from him laughing nervously.

"Oops! Sorry Fakir!" _'Why am I so Cold? WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD?'_ Ahiru was in shock, she looked down. _'I'm a girl again! I don't believe it . . . I . . . I'M NAKED!'_

In the blink of an eye Ahiru had jumped back and splashed down into the lake.

"A . . . hiru?" Fakir's voice inquired. Ahiru looked up from the lake. Fakir's face was red and his hand was covering his lips. He was staring at her.

Ahiru realizing he was probably upset with her for not only kissing him, but kissing him while she was naked, stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sor . . ."

"DON'T STAND!" Hollered Fakir, covering his eyes. This time he didn't have her clothes to throw at her and cover her up.

"Gaaa!" Ahiru screamed ducking back into the water again. Fakir got up and went into his tent. He came back with a white button up shirt.

"Go into my tent and put this on." Fakir said, handing Ahiru the shirt. The minute it was in her hand he darted behind a tree, to wait for her to change. He slid down the tree. He brought his hand to his lips and touched them lightly. What was wrong with him? Ahiru had just turned back into a girl and all he could think about was her kissing him. Why? It wasn't like her enjoyed it or anything . . . okay so maybe he did, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, least of all himself.

"It's okay Fakir, you can come out now," said Ahiru. Fakir came out from behind the tree. Ahiru was sitting on the grass, leaning against the oak tree. "I turned into a girl again Fakir."

"Gee, aren't you observant? I didn't notice!" said Fakir sarcastically. He winced after he said it. He was being mean to her again. He looked at her. She looked sad suddenly and had pulled her legs to her chest. "Ahiru, I'm sorry, I didn't . . ."

". . . Fakir?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you." Fakir's face went red.

"It's okay, I didn't mind . . ."

"WHA!"

"That's not what I meant! Of course I didn't like it! I mean, it's not that I didn't like it, it's just . . ."

"Hey Fakir?"

"What now?" asked Fakir still flustered.

"How do you think I turned back into a girl?"

Fakir walked over, sat beside her, and looked up at the moon. When he sat down, he was apparently oblivious to how close he was sitting to Ahiru. He was so close that his hand was on hers. Ahiru noticed this and jumped back a little.

" I don't know . . . what's wrong now?" he asked seeing the nervousness on her face.

"N . . . nothing!" _'Why am I so nervous about Fakir sitting so close to me? I know I kissed him, but that was an accident. Besides, Fakir is just my friend! But then why did it hurt to hear him say he didn't like it when I kissed him? I can't like Fakir, I am suppose to love Mytho. . . . But Mytho choose to make Rue his Princess not me and Fakir has been so kind to me. No, no, no, I am NOT in love with Fakir. Wait did I just say love? Oh my god I did, but that . . .'_

"AHIRU!" Fakir yelled in her ear.

"Huh? What were you saying?"

"I asked what happened right before you turned back into a girl? Did anything strange happen? Did you think or feel anything odd at the time?"

"Um let's see . . .I remember you were holding me, then I looked up at you and you were asleep and then . . ."

_I wish I could be human again, even if it was only for one night._

"And then what?" asked Fakir seeing the funny look on Ahiru's face.

"I looked at you, and then I wished I could be human again . . ." said Ahiru, hoping Fakir wouldn't take that strangely.

"Why would that wish suddenly come true after all this time? It doesn't make sense. Why now?" Fakir pondered. "I've tried writing a story to turn you back into a girl, but that never worked . . . I mean . . ."

"You tried to write a story about me being a girl again? Fakir!" Ahiru leaned over and hugged him. Fakir face turned red and his temperature began to rise. He scowled.

"Yeah, well you know . . ." There was a pause. "You can let go now."

"SORRY!" cried Ahiru letting go of Fakir.

"It's late, we can worry about this in the morning." said Fakir. At this they both got up Fakir headed for his tent, but stopped when he noticed Ahiru was heading for the lake. "Idiot!"

Fakir reached out and grabbed her braid and puller her back.

"Your not a duck anymore, you can't sleep ON the lake."

"Oh yeah!"

"You can sleep in my tent."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"But that's not fair! It's your tent, I can't just take it and make you sleep out on the grass!"

"You're a girl, get over it, it's what a knight does."

"No!"

Well, then what do you propose we do!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Growled Fakir.

"Aw, come on, stop whining. It's not like there is anyone here to say anything. You just stay on that side and I'll stay on this side."

"I'm not whining."

". . .yes you are . . ."

"Ow! Damn it, what the hell . . ." Fakir had been woken up by a sharp pain in his leg. "Damn it Ahiru."

Ahiru was sprawled on her back and was laying like a star fish, with a big sleep bubble slowing deflating and inflating itself. She flailed for a second, and this time knocked him upside the head with head. Before he had a chance to recover, her other hand came at him. He managed to catch, but now she was flailing her legs. Her inwardly cursed. He grabbed her other arm and straddled her pinning her arms down, trying to get her to stop moving.

". . . fakir . . ."

"Wha Wha . . ." Fakir's face went red yet again. Why was she calling out his name in her sleep. He looked down. She was giggling. Then without warning, she twisted herself so that Fakir fell off and landed on his side. Before he could protest, she had grabbed onto the front of his shirt and was holding on tightly, snuggling into his chest.

". . . fakir . . ."

This was going to be hard to explain in the morning.

"Quack . . ." _"Good morning Fakir. . ."_ Ahiru yawned and opened up her eyes and realized she was cuddled up to Fakir. _'Did I just quack? Oh no! I'm a duck again!'_

AN: Thanks, I got reviews fast for the first one! Chapter 2 will be up shortly

Thanks,

HyogasLadySwan


End file.
